Clue: Morning At the Pool
by Kenneth Hand
Summary: It's morning at Boddy Mansion, and Mr. Boddy's usual weekend guests are once again arguing, this time over pool chairs. Can you solve the mystery of the morning at the pool?


Clue: Morning At the Pool

By KENNETH HAND

August 11, 2010

GUESTS:  
Ms. Scarlet Col. Mustard Mrs. White Mr. Green Mrs. Peacock Prof. Plum

WEAPONS:  
Knife Revolver Rope Wrench Lead Pipe Candlestick

ROOMS:  
Hall Lounge Dining Room Kitchen Ball Room Conservatory Billiard Room Library Study

SECRET PASSAGES:  
Conservatory - Lounge Kitchen - Study

Move over, Peacock! I called the scarlet chaise lounge at breakfast! Ms. Scarlet commanded when she found Mrs. Peacock laying on her favourite chaise by the pool.

It was morning at Boddy Mansion, and Mr. Boddy s weekend guests had decided to sit by the pool after breakfast. Birds in the trees were singing merrily, water from the fountain in the pool was trickling lightly, and the guests, as usual, were arguing vociferously.

Balderdash! replied Mrs. Peacock. I called the scarlet chaise last night at dinner.

Ms. Scarlet pouted. Mrs. Peacock had, in fact, mentioned the chaise at dinner the previous evening, but Scarlet had hoped she d forgotten.

Fine, whatever you say, Peacock, Ms. Scarlet said, and settled into the green rocking chair, next to the mustard armchair, in which Professor Plum was snoring loudly. Do you think we can get Plum to shut his trap?

Mr. Green appeared at the door, in his lime green bathing suit and ridiculous inflatable water wings. Who s up for a swim? he demanded cheerily, and ran for the pool. Green s landing in the pool caused a tidal wave of water to splash the sleeping Professor Plum, whose snores only continued, louder than ever. Ms. Scarlet rolled her eyes, and Mrs. Peacock scoffed.

As the sun rose in the sky, the day became warmer, and Mrs. Peacock was finally inclined to go for a dip. She was wearing a long, one-piece peacock blue bathing suit that looked like it was from the 19th century. As soon as she had slipped into the water, Ms. Scarlet slipped into the scarlet lounge.

Mr. Boddy then came out to greet his guests. Mrs. White followed him with a tray of lemonade in tall glasses. The lemonade in each glass was dyed a different colour,  
for each of the guests' respective names.

Good morning, everyone! Mr. Boddy chimed. Isn t it a simply fabulous day? It's perfectly clear.

The guests grumbled a reply.

Mrs. White left a lemonade for Professor Plum on the table next to him. Each of the other guests helped themselves to a lemonade, except for the only guest who hadn t previously been mentioned. Once the guests were served, Mr. Boddy and Mrs. White returned inside, Mrs. White glowering the whole way.

Just then, Professor Plum woke up. Finding that he was too uncomfortable to continue sleeping in the chair he was in, he settled into the white patio chair and fell back to sleep, once again snoring up a storm.

Mrs. Peacock, who was annoyed by Mr. Green s splashing around in the pool, returned to the patio, and convinced a guest to give up his or her chair. That guest settled into one of the other chairs. Mr. Green stayed in the pool, dancing around like a child at a toy store.

Everyone finally seemed happy, and they stayed that way until an hour later, when Professor Plum once again grew restless. Unable to fall asleep in his chair, he moved to the unoccupied green rocking chair. He soon grew uncomfortable in that chair as well, however, and switched with the guest in the mustard armchair, who had just switched with the guest in the scarlet chaise.

Mrs. White came back out with one glass of lemonade left on her tray. I can t find the guest who this was intended for, she announced. Would anyone care for a second?

"What colour is it?" the guests asked in unison, though it didn't matter what colour the lemonade was, as the glasses all tasted the same. A great deal of discussion ensued about the importance of the colour of the lemonade.

Finally, the guest in the mustard armchair took the last lemonade.

WHO TOOK THE LAST LEMONADE, WHAT COLOUR WAS THE LEMONADE, AND FOR WHOM WAS THAT LEMONADE INTENDED?

Scroll down {}

{}

{}

{}

{}

SOLUTION:  
MRS. PEACOCK, in the MUSTARD ARMCHAIR, with COLONEL MUSTARD S YELLOW LEMONADE 


End file.
